


Sound of Silence

by idiosyncrasiesofme



Series: Krii7y Haunted Haven [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sirens, krii7y haunted haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncrasiesofme/pseuds/idiosyncrasiesofme
Summary: john is a siren. jaren is deaf.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Series: Krii7y Haunted Haven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960402
Kudos: 24





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a thing on discord, i hope you guys enjoy!

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and only a few clouds hid its harmful rays and the waves were crashing on the sand in just the right way, the soft wind of the fall air caressing the check of anyone who came showed the world that this was a safe place. At least, that’s what it looks like on the outside. There were a few dangers to this lovely beach that sat next to a small town on the east coast, one of them being the rocks that lay right below a cliff near the edge of town.

On those rocks sat a young-looking man with brown hair and blue-green eyes, facing the sea and watching, looking rather bored. The man in question is named John and he was bored because there was no one around for him to mess with.

You see, John is what humans would call a siren, having been blessed with a voice so beautiful that it can lure people to their deaths just from a single note being sung. He didn’t have a tail at the moment, being able to grow one whenever he wants, but he doesn’t need one while he sits on the rocks, bathing in the sun.

He was planning on luring someone to their death but he wasn’t able to find anyone. That was, until a young man came along, walking along the length of the beach. Now, John could see the man, but he couldn’t see him, the man facing away from John, this gave the siren the upper hand.

He opened his mouth and let the music flow from his lips, a beautiful song making its way into the air. He could feel the sound waves making their way to the man on the beach, see the way the music moved in the soft wind. His eyes closed as he waited for the splash of water coming from the shoreline where the man would come diving into the water just to hear the music up close, no doubt leading to his death.

He waits for about ten seconds before realizing that what he wanted wasn’t coming. He opened his eyes, thinking that the man might be out of hearing range, but saw that the man was only about 30 yards away from him, so he must have heard him, right?

John decided to find out if the man heard him by singing yet again, only to get the same reaction or lack thereof. He wondered for a moment. Maybe the man had earbuds in? Maybe he was deaf? John decided to go and talk to him, jumping off of the rocks and into the water where he swam to the shore, behind the man who had avoided his call. He watched for a second, waiting for the man to do something, but when he continued to stand there, the siren decided that he should get out of the water and dry off as much as he could with the hidden towel he kept on the beach in case he wanted to go into town.

He made his way out of the water, not bothering to be quiet, seen as the man couldn’t hear him. Now that John was closer, he couldn’t see anything in the man’s ears, meaning he was most likely deaf. John got a little bit excited and the prospect of a deaf person, meaning he wouldn’t be able to kill them. It was kind of like finding a warm patch in the water, you were so used to the cold that you learned to not mind it, but then when you felt the warmth wrap around you, you felt so comfortable that you didn’t want to move.

He dried off with the towel and pulled on the pair of shorts and shirt that he also had hidden away before walking up to the man and tapping on his shoulder. The man flinches before turning around, a confused look on his face. He waves but says nothing else. John smiles at him and waves back.

“Hi, I was wondering if you were deaf?” John signs to the boy, having learned how to sign at a young age. He found out that when humans heard even his talking voice they would be lured to their death the hard way and since then he decided to learn how to sign so he could talk to humans when needed.

The other man’s eyes light up and he smiles at John. “Yes! How did you know?” He signs excitedly.

“I was trying to get your attention a minute ago but you didn’t turn around,” John explained. The other man’s face grew warm and he looked down at his hands while he signed.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” John had to tilt the other man’s head up to make sure he saw him sign. “My name’s John, you?”

“Jaren.” The man, Jaren signed, a happy look on his face as he fingerspelled his name. John took in the name and the happy expression on the man’s face and also plastered a smile onto his face.

“Cute name.” John watched as Jaren’s smile grew even more. “I didn’t know there was someone else in the town that knew sign apart from my family and interpreter”

“I’m partially mute so I had to learn and I don’t really live around here, I only visit a lot.”

“Ah, I see, so what are you doing here?” He asked.

“As I said before, I’m just visiting, I like to come to the beach and just hang out and sometimes sing.”

“I thought you said you were mute?” Jaren asked, clearly confused.

“I more selectively mute, I mostly only talk to people I trust.” or are immune to my voice. He thought the last part, knowing that the man could most likely read lips if the people around him didn’t know sign.

“Would I be someone you trust?” Jaren signed and then batted his eyelashes at the taller, making John roll his eyes slightly.

“If we keep talking then maybe you have a chance at getting there.” No he doesn’t, you’re just going to kill him. John tried to push away the thought as he smiled at the man.

The conversation kept going from there, Jaren and John both found out that they had the same sense of humor and enjoyed similar things and soon it was late and Jaren had to go home if he wanted to make dinner, leaving the siren alone with his thoughts.

You’ll have to kill him someday. He thinks. You can’t think of humans as friends when they’re prey to you. You know this.

“If I know it then why do I still want to know him?” He asks out loud to no one in particular, his eyes closed tightly and a headache starting to consume his brain. He lifted a hand to his temples as the pain started to set in. Colors and patterns started to flash behind his eyelids, a show of different shapes plastered across the back of his head, the pain coming in from the forehead and spreading out to the rest of his head.

Soon the pain became overwhelming and overbearing to the point where John had to kneel to the ground before passing out from the pain.

When he woke up, he wasn’t on the beach, he looked around and saw that he was on the rocks that he was on before, the smell of sea water and blood fresh in his nose. Wait, blood? He looked around to see the body of the man he had met that day strewn across the rocks, limbs tossed to the side and his face and torso mutilated, barely recognizable.

John stares, not surprised that it happened but wondering how it happened and what the man’s last thoughts were. He could only hope that the death was swift.

John should have seen it coming, when he wasn’t able to kill someone, the siren side of him would take over and get the kill for him, even if he didn’t want to, and right now he was really sad that he was a siren.

John wasn’t too upset about the kill, he never was afterwards, it was like a switch was flipped in his brain and he stopped caring after the deed was done, but now that he looked around and saw the pale face of Jaren, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like to be friends with him for more than 2 hours. Maybe what it would feel like to hold him close, or even kiss him.

He didn’t regret it, but he did wish that the two had had more time together.


End file.
